Searching of local or wide area networks to identify relevant resources is now a common task for many computer users. Many types of searches depend on matching keywords provided by a user with words contained in a document and/or associated with the metadata for a document. The documents corresponding to the search are then provided as a listing of links. Depending on the nature of the search query, the listing of links can contain thousands of entries. While such a listing may be comprehensive, it is often not feasible to sift through the thousands of links in a meaningful manner.